herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zooey
Zooey is a character who appears in the Sonic Boom television series. She is an anthropomorphic fox who lives on Bygone Island and Tails's love interest. Appearance Zooey is a humanoid fox of average height and slender built. She has yellow fur with a white muzzle and inner ears, a small black nose, medium-large triangular ears, and blue eyes with one eyelash each. She also has a long fluffy tail with a white tip, long hair which she wears in a red hairband with a lock on each side of her head, and a tuft of hair on her forehead. For attire she wears a crimson sheath dress with a white button near her left shoulder underneath her dress she wears crimson panties, crimson bracelets and crimson slippers. Her Story When the Justin Beaver fever came to the Bygone Island, Zooey became a mindless Justin fan girl and consumer after hearing Justin's mind control music. After spending her money on Justin's merchandise and autograph, Zooey attended his concert where she saw Justin and Dreamboat Express have a sing-off. During it, Zooey was freed from the mind control by Dreamboat Express, now Dude-itude. As Zooey carried on her daily routines around the Village, she was met by Tails, who had a crush on her, several times. In each encounter, Zooey saw Tails act either cool, manly, romantic or ritualistic towards in awkward ways (as Tails just wanted to talk to her), but all it did was make her feel uncomfortable. When Zooey got caught by Giant Robot during one of Dr. Eggman's attacks though, she was saved by Tails who got rid of the robots. Thanking Tails, Zooey gave him a kiss and finally began reciprocating his feelings. Personality Zooey is a very sweet, well-mannered and kind-hearted girl. She is equally considerate, being worried about Tails' strange behavior when he tried to talk to her even though he freaked her out, and grateful to those that help her. Trivia *Many fans speculated that Zooey who would be Tails' love interest in the "Tails' Crush" before her identity and role were revealed. *Zooey is almost similar to Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man like both have blonde hair, both are damsel in distress, both are kind, both fall in love with a hero (Gwen to Peter, Zooey to Tails) and both are in love at the end. *Zooey is almost similar to Roxanne from A Goofy Movie like both are the love interest, both are kind, both appears at the beginning, both are in love and both smiles lovely. *Zooey is similar to Princess Anna like both are fun loving, both are friendly, both are kind, both return the hero's feeling by kissing on the cheek and both are damsel in distress. *Zooey is the second character in a Sonic TV series whom Tails had a crush on, the first being Cosmo from Sonic X. Similar Heroes *Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man) *Princess Anna (Frozen) *Joy (Inside Out) *Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Cindy Lou Who (How the Grinch stole Christmas) *Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunk) *Hiyoko (Dr. Slump) *Sam Sparks Gallery Zooey 2.jpg|Zooey's first appearance Zooey 3.jpg Zooey.jpg|Zooey's second appearance Zooey 4.jpg Zooey 5.jpg Zooey 6.jpg|Zooey is damsel in distress Zooey 7.jpg Tails and Zooey.jpg|Zooey was happy that Tails save her Tails and Zooey 2.jpg|Zooey return Tails' feelings after giving him a kiss on the cheek for saving her Tails and Zooey 3.jpg|Tails and Zooey smiles Amy and Zooey.png|Zooey and Amy playing Fuzzy Puppies Category:Heroines Category:Minor Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Successful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Sega Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Comic Relief